1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
One example of a liquid ejecting apparatus is an ink jet printer including nozzle rows in which nozzles ejecting ink (liquid) to a medium are arranged in a predetermined direction. Among the ink jet printer, there is known a printer repeating an operation of ejecting ink from nozzles while moving nozzle rows in a movement direction intersecting the predetermined direction and an operation of transmitting a medium relative to the nozzle rows in a transport direction which is the predetermined direction.
In such a printer, there is used a printing method of changing the number of nozzles to be used or a transport distance upon printing an upper end portion of the medium, when the nozzles form dot rows at an interval narrower than an interval (nozzle pitch) at which the nozzles are arranged, for example.
JP-A-2008-221645 is an example of related art.
In order to improve the chromogenic properties of an image, a background image may be printed with white ink and then an image may be printed with color ink on the background image. In this case, nozzles used to print the background image are fixed to half of nozzles of a white nozzle row on the upstream side in the transport direction. Nozzles used to print the color image are fixed to half of nozzles of a color ink nozzle row on the downstream side in the transport direction. Then, when the background image is printed by the white ink nozzles on the upstream side in the transport direction, a printing start position is located on the upstream side of a head in the transport direction. That is, the position control range of the medium may become long.